Why Me?
by CrazyAnnoying
Summary: Tris doesn't know why she always has body guards. All she knew is that she is possessing a file that caused Jeanine to kill her family and since then, she was left with her Aunt Edith in Dauntless. She meets a guy along the way but what would happen to them knowing that her life is at risk? Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE :**

"Run Beatrice!" Mom screams at me before she got shot. But this time, it was Jeanine who shot her. Not some random guy I never even met. I see my father and Caleb on the floor with fresh blood seeping out of their heads. Just like mom, they were shot. "Give me the file little girl!" Jeanine screams at me. "I don't have it." I say. "You liar. Did your parents teach you how to lie? How selfish of them." When she was about to shoot me, I woke up. It has been ten years since my family died. I was five then.

I checked the time on my alarm clock and to my surprise, It's seven am. Great. I'm late again! It's the third time this week. I sprinted out of my room and into the bathroom to shower and got dressed. I ran down the stairs and grabbed bread out of the toaster. "I'm leaving Aunt Edith!" I shout. "Be careful!" she shouts back.

Other kids say I'm rich because I have body guards twenty four -seven. To be honest, I don't know why either. All I know that I hold something important. So important that when it goes in to the wrong hands, it could destroy humankind.

My parents even died for it.

My parents were agents for the government. They found out about a file that contains top secret information that only my parents knew what danger it could do until Jeanine Matthews found out about it as well. Since Jeanine was an Erudite leader, she want to know everything. She always wanted to know what's beyond the fence. And she will do everything in her will power just for that.

Three weeks after my surgery, Jeanine's henchmen busted in the house and searched the whole house for the file. Since they couldn't find it, they killed my family right in front of me. They were about to kill me too but if it weren't for the Dauntless, I'm as good as dead now. Since then, my aunt Edith took me in and trained me to fight, throw a knife and everything the Dauntless does. For what reason; Because I belong to Dauntless now.

"Hey Tris!" Ivan shouts at me when I was running towards the second car of the train. "You overslept too?" I ask. "Yup and besides I have to watch over you everyday remember?" He says. "Oh yeah. I tend to forget that my aunt chose you as one of my guardians." I grabbed hold of the railing and pulled myself in the moving train and Ivan follows.

When I see the school building, Ivan and I jump out of the train and we land on our feet and we sprint towards our class, Homeroom.

"Good Morning Ms. Prior and Mr. McIntyre." The teacher greets.

"Good Morning Ma'am." We both say in unison.

"Take your seats." She says and we follow.

"As you all know, Prom season is coming up and we must prepare for it." The Amity and some of the Dauntless and Candor girls seem excited while the rest just groans including me. "I know a lot of you are excited and some just think that this is useless, but let's think of this as a way of showing peace to the other factions by mingling and dancing together." Every year, the Dauntless hangs up the banners and of course food. The Dauntless cake is a must have at prom. Amity is in charge with the prom invites and flyers. The Erudite plans the actual event, the Abnegation is in charge of the clothing so that everyone is wearing the same type of dress but you can spice it up if you want, and the Candor is in charge of the entertainment. The only thing that changes is the theme every year.

"Our theme this year is 'Fire'" All the Dauntless guys suddenly got excited once they heard the word 'fire'.

"Okay since that is all there is to discuss, Class dismissed!" and everyone flies out of the room.

Lunch came and I sat on the Dauntless table with Marlene, Uriah, Lynn and Ivan. I see Uriah's fingers intertwines with Marlene's. "You two dating now?!" I practically screamed. "Yep." Uriah answered with a smile. "How? When? Where?" I asked. "Woah! Chill out Tris! They just made it official this morning when you were still sleeping." Lynn says with a smirk playing on her lips. "Well, I'm sorry I overslept." I say. I can see the sixteen year olds on one corner of the room getting ready for their aptitude test. "Oh right. Today's the aptitude test." Ivan says. "Yeah and tomorrow's the choosing ceremony." I say. "We have one year to think about this. We have one year to decide on whether to transfer or stay in Dauntless." Uriah says.

….

I went home tired and exhausted and Uriah's words kept repeating itself in my mind and once I reached my room, I literally slumped down to the bed.

"Tris? Can I talk to you?" Aunt Edith says.

"Sure."

"I think it's time for you to know the real reason why you had that surgery and why your parents died." She started. I stare at her confused.

"You had that surgery because your parents hid that file inside you. They had it implanted in you so that Jeanine won't easily have it. Jeanine killed your parents because they won't give her the file. That's why you have body guards protecting you."

"So, you're saying that this file is inside of me right now and I have to be kept alive so that Jeanine won't access it? What if I die? Are they going to take the file out of me and implant it in another person?" I say.

"Your parents didn't have a choice they did that to protect the city."

"But why me? Why didn't they dispose of it? How important is the file that they had to keep it" I exclaimed. I don't know what's happening. I have no idea on why they chose me of all people. And most importantly, What file could possibly be so important?

"Tris, listen to me. This file contains the key of the gate that surrounds us and an activation code of a nuclear bomb. That our ancestors built and used against the government. This bomb is so strong that it could wipe out half of the human population. That's why I had Ivan to be one of your guards."

"So Ivan knew this way before I did." I say, she nods. I still have one question still lingering in my mind.

Why me?

**An: Hi! How was it? Is it terrible? Awful? Awesome? Well tell me anyway what's going on in your mind about this story. Love it? Hate it? Just put it all down there. If I have any grammatical errors or wrong spelling, please correct me. Also check out my other fan fiction if you guys want. :D Btw, Credits to Veronica Roth for creating Divergent and to the movie Colombiana that gave me inspiration for this. This is my first Divergent fan fiction. **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I stare at the ceiling of my room and flashbacks keep on coming back. Caleb getting shot, Mom screaming at me, Dad trying to hide me. I sigh still in deep thought just as I hear a knock on my window. I look out to see Ivan standing on my balcony. "What's up?" I ask him. "Nothing. I just need a friend right now." He says. "Okay then. Spill." I say.

"Luna and I broke up." He says.

"Aww why?"

"Caught her cheating on me with Nate."

"That's terrible. Judging by the looks of your knuckles, I'm guessing you beat the crap out of him."

"Heh. Well, I can't just end that without doing anything." He chuckles.

"Yeah sound like you. No wonder my aunt hired you." I say. We sit there for a few moments and it occurred to me that I should tell him that I already know.

"Aunt Edith told me everything already." I say. He sits up and a concerned expression is written on his face.

"What do you feel?" He asks me.

"I don't know. People are at stake. If I don't take care of this file, millions of people are going to die." I honestly say.

"Yup. I know it's hard but there's nothing we can do to get it out of you. If they want it so bad then they're going to have to kill you and that is the main reason why I agreed to risk my life for not just you but also the human race."

"But why Ivan? You can't just waste your time protecting me."

"Tris, you're my friend and I care about you. But it's not just your life is at stake here." He says I nod.

We sneaked out and head towards the training room to release stress. I throw knives, practiced my shooting and my hand to hand combat and I even got Ivan to teach me some moves that I might use to defend myself.

I checked the time and realized that It's Prom tomorrow.

"Hey we better head back it's getting late." I say. He nods.

…..

"So, what are we going to do with this?" Marlene points at the dress. It's gray and its strapless and the skirt just falls on our knees. Other than that, it's plain.

"You can never let me wear that thing." Lynn states.

"Come on Lynn, just for today." I say.

"NO!" She says.

"Then you leave us no choice!" I say, Marlene grins as if reading my mind. Lynn realizes what we're going to do next so she runs from us. We chased her around the house until we finally caught her in the living room.

"Fine. But I'll wear flats!" She grabs the dress.

Marlene, Lynn and I redesigned our dresses and accessorized and wore our shoes. Marlene bedazzled her dress while I added a bit of black lace down the hemline and a black ribbon on the waist while Lynn just drew skulls and crossbones on her dress. Marlene called Lauren and Shauna to help us with hair and makeup since Marlene is the only one who knows how to apply it.

Lauren curled my hair and gave me a smoky eye and coral, glossy lips while Shauna straightened Lynn's hair and did a smoky eye despite Lynn's protests and matte red lips. We show each other our looks and got confused why all of us have smoky eyes then I remembered that it separates us from the other factions since we're practically wearing the same dress.

We head out the door but Aunt Edith stops me.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yeah and besides, this only happens once." I say.

"Take this in case of emergency and put this in your ear." She hands me a gun and an earpiece.

"Be careful" She bids me.

"I will." I assure her.

...

We arrive at Prom with the hall packed. We spot Ivan and Uriah and head over to them.

"Hey! Do you guys know who your partners are?" I ask them.

"Yeah, We also checked yours." Ivan says.

"Yeah Tris, you got a Candor named Peter, Lynn you got an Erudite named Will and I got Marlene." Uriah grins.

"Heh. How about you Ivan?" I ask.

"I got a Candor girl named Christina." He says.

We chatted for a little while then we were asked to go with our partners. Luckily, I know who Peter is.

"Hey, your name is Tris right?" He greets.

"Yeah. Hey Peter." I say.

"It's a good thing you're pretty and you know my name and face or you'd be lost." He grins. Flirt.

"Heh, yeah it's a good thing." I say.

"Wanna dance?" He offers. I nod. It's Prom after all.

Slow music takes over the speakers and as usual the Abnegation kids are not dancing and enjoying since they think it's selfish to enjoy parties. Just then a brown haired boy catches my eye. He looks so familiar.

"Anything wrong?" Peter asks me.

"Oh nothing it's just slow dancing is not my thing." I tell him just then the music changes into something upbeat and everyone dances to it. My friends spot me and they join me and Peter together with their partners.

Just then a part of the wall explodes and and everyone panics and runs. The Dauntless guards aim their guns and fires at the wall just then another bomb goes off.

"Where is she? Where is Beatrice Prior." A man in a ninja like suit screams. Me? They're looking for me?

"She's not here!" The Abnegation boy from earlier says. Does he know me?

"Liar!" The Man screams. But then, he walks toward me. He's about to punch me when I grip my gun and hit his head with it. He falls to the ground but he's still moving and he got a grab of my ankle and I fall to the floor.

A woman appears and pins me to the ground. "Where's the file?" She asks me.

"I don't have it!" I say to her with gritted teeth.

"Oh really? Do you want me to kill you? I'd be happy to-" Just then the Abnegation boy hit her in the head with a metal cane. I get up grab my gun and fire at the woman.

"Beatrice! Run!" The boy screams at me. Then memories come back. But I don't I just stand there. Then I remember who he is.

"Caleb? Is that you?" I ask him.

"Yes I'm alive now run!" Everyone stares in shock.

"No. I'm not running. Not again." I say and I pull out the gun Aunt Edith gave me and fired at the man. Ivan and the rest of my 'bodyguards' make their move. I grab Caleb's hand and run with Ivan. "Where are we going?" Caleb asks me. "To Aunt Edith's". I head outside and talk to the earpiece.

"Aunt Edith, its me, send us a jet now. Jeanine just crashed Prom and I found Caleb. He's alive." I say then, a few minutes later, a jet appears and it pulls me and Caleb in.

**An: Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are highly appreciated and it gives me inspiration to continue to write. Oh and if there are any errors, feel free to correct me because I know I have errors on my grammar. Hahah anyway, please review. :DDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for so long. I have school projects to finish and I don't even have time to write anymore **** Plus the fact that I have exam week coming up. Please pray for me! Anyway I am really sorry for the wait. Enjoy the chapter!**

CHAPTER 3

I still can't believe what I'm seeing.

My brother.

All these years, I thought he was dead. I even watched him 'die'. How could this be? I have so many questions to ask him. I don't even know where to start! I stare at him for a good ten minutes to actually let my mind absorb everything that just happened. From the wall explosion up to the time I first got in this jet. Then he speaks up as if he's reading my mind. "Okay, I know you have a lot of questions so, fire away." I open my mouth and close it again. I think of a question to ask him. Sure I have a lot in mind but I don't want to rush him. But then, curiosity go the best of me.

"How were you alive? You're supposed to be dead. I saw you die right before my eyes!" I tell him with confusion obviously written all over my face.

"I was shot but I had a vest underneath. I felt the impact and it made me unconscious. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Aunt Edith visited me and told me the whole story." Wait a minute, Aunt Edith knew? And she didn't even tell me? I'm going to have to confront her later.

"Aunt Edith? Seriously? She told me everyone died. Why would she keep you from me?" I asked him.

"Beatrice, I-" I cut him off.

"Call me Tris." I say.

"Okay then. Tris, I'm sorry but I don't know the reason why she kept me from you. Probably for safety reasons." He tells me.

"Yeah but you could've visited me in the Dauntless compound. Why were you in Abnegation anyway?" I ask

"They kept me there for once again, safety reasons. They saw me as a threat. Jeanine knew I was alive but she didn't know that I was in the Abnegation compound." He explained.

"So, what you're trying to tell me here is that they kept you in Abnegation because Jeanine might capture you and use you as bait?" I asked, confused.

"Yup. And for Aunt Edith not telling you, I have no idea." just then as Aunt Edith and our leader, Max, enters the room.

**An: Hi fellow initiates! I know this is a very short chapter and you must hate me for this but, I'm terribly sorry. It's exam week for me and I actually should be studying Filipino right now, but I took the time to update. Plus the fact that I have my history project still in progress so, basically I don't have much time. Hopefully by Saturday, I'll update again. Pray that I'll pass the exams. If I don't pass the exams, imagine that if I'm slow with updating right now, It would be much slower. But don't worry I'll pray for you guys too! Love you guys! and God Bless! **


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Sorry for the very long wait. I had Prom just recently and a lot of school work so, I'm practically jam packed at the moment (Not to mention all the chores my grandma wants me to do). So, I'm really sorry. Being a junior is hard work especially if you want to get into a good college. Just saying. Anyway, enjoy the chapter my fellow initiates! **

CHAPTER 4

"Hello Beatrice, Caleb." Max greets. He knows my brother. I wonder why. From the moment I saw Max, I knew that he's not here for a friendly talk. "What happened today was not pleasant." He starts. "Now, that Jeanine knows your whereabouts, we are going to hide you in the agency compound so that no one can touch both of you there. Plus, you will train while staying there in case of situations like that happen again." Max is not only a Dauntless leader, He's also an agent. I knew this because I always see him in the house talking to Aunt Edith about the agency and stuff like that.

"So, when are we going there?" I ask him.

"Right now. We are just going to send your belongings there tomorrow." He says

We reached the headquarters, which was hidden underground. I thought it was smart of then to hide underground.

There are so many benefits of being underground. One, is that enemies will not spot you easily. Not unless someone betrays the organization. Second, is that underground tunnels are made for traveling made easy. It's less traffic too! And third, is that in case enemies try to bomb us, we won't get affected that much. The only disadvantages are, that when an earthquake occurs, we get the worst kind of scenario. And when flooding happens, we're the first ones to drown. It's a good thing those rarely happen here. Not that I heard of at least.

A tall blonde guy who appears like he's about in his mid-thirties, shows us around the place. He introduces himself as Garret Richardson and he tells Caleb and I that every agent here in this compound are either orphans, runaways or offspring of other agents. They start training at a young age. Specifically, seven to twelve year old kids train. But my case is different. Caleb had been trained of course, but not here.

As Garret was showing us the dining hall, a boy, about my age, walks up to us. "Hey Garret! Eric needs you in the control room now." The boy says.

"What does he want?" Garret sounded annoyed.

"I don't know. It was something along the lines of, "Where's that son of a b*tch, Garret? He never gets his job done right." and then he throws a chair across the room." He says.

"Oh boy…" Garret says then, rolls his eyes and makes an annoyed expression.

"I can continue whatever your business here is." The boy says.

"That'd would be great! Thanks. Uhh… Beatrice, Caleb, I-"

"Please call me Tris." I cut him off.

"Okay Tris, Caleb, I have to go, duty calls. This guy here will continue the tour. Feel free to ask him questions OK? Good." He leaves us with this boy while muttering something I couldn't understand.

"Hey, I'm Tobias but the people here call me Four. Don't even ask why." The boy says.

"Hi. I suppose you already know our names." Caleb says.

"Yup. Everyone's fuzzing about it, actually." Tobias says.

"Why? Did they announce it or something?" I say.

"Something like that. Now, what did Garret show guys so far?"

"Well, he showed us the classrooms, the Strategic C enter, the laboratories, the Medical Center, and this hall." I say.

"Well then, our next stop is the Training Hall." He says.

The Training Hall is huge. There were different stations on what we can train on. Hand to hand combat, knife throwing, sword wielding, archery and gun firing. You name it. As we entered, I got excited and went to my favorite weapon, knives. I examined the knives carefully and threw the sharpest one at the target and it hit the bullseye.

"Looks like your sister has a penchant for knives." Tobias says to my brother.

"Yeah she's been obsessed over them ever since we were kids. We kept it a secret form our parents." Caleb tells him.

"Oh really?" Tobias chuckles.

"Yeah. And to think that we lived in Abnegation." Caleb chuckles with him. I guess he has found a new friend.

"Anyway, Tris! Let's move on! There's plenty of time to do that tomorrow." Tobias calls out.

I nod and head back towards the boys. Tobias showed us the Control Room next and we saw this guy unleashing his anger at Garret. "That guy is Eric. He claims that he is the best agent the government has ever seen, but in reality, he's just a phony." Tobias says.

"Huh. Seems legit. He looks drunk. And he's holding a beer bottle." I say.

"He's always drunk." Tobias says.

"Drinking on the job? Isn't that against your rules or something?" Caleb says.

"It's okay as long as he knows what he's doing." Tobias says.

"I doubt it." I say.

"Well, It's for Max to decide if he wants to fire him or not." Tobias says.

Tobias wraps the tour up by showing us the dorms. Caleb opens the doors and I stare in awe. It's a huge living room with five doors which, I'm assuming are bedrooms. It's like the dorms in Harry Potter, but smaller. A girl with dark hair and dark skin comes out of one of the rooms. She notices us and says, "Oh hi! You two must be the new trainees. I'm Christina. Will and Dustin are still sleeping lazy heads, as usual."

"Hey! I heard that!" a boy shouts from one of the rooms and comes out. Christina rolls her eyes.

"Hi I'm Dustin. So, you two are the newbies. It's a good thing you're in our dorm." He smiles and winks at me. _Flirt._ Dustin has tan skin, bronze colored hair and about five feet and seven inches. And he's about my age, like Christina.

"Don't worry, he has a girlfriend." Christina tells me.

Not long after that, the other guy, Will, shows up. "Finally! The nerd is alive!" Christina says.

"Whatever afro head." He answers back. Will notices us and says, "Oh you must be Beatrice and Caleb, am I correct?"

"Yeah. Call me Cal." Caleb says.

"Please call me Tris. Never call me Beatrice." I say.

"Why? Beatrice is a nice name." Christina says.

"Let's just say I always get the wrong impression if people call me by my full name." I say.

The five of us heads down the dining hall and Dustin goes straight to one table with Lynn seated on it and kisses her. Wait a sec? Lynn? She has a boyfriend and she never told me. No, scratch that. How did she end up here?

"Um I have to talk to someone. Give me a sec." I say.

"Sure." Christina answers.

I walk towards Lynn's table to at least say hi, but she says it first. "Hey Tris! They brought you too here huh?" Oh so that's why she's here. One question left.

"Yeah. So, if you're here then Marlene and Uriah are here too."

"Yup."

"Hey have you met Dustin?" She asked me.

"Yeah. In fact, He's my dorm mate." I say.

"Really?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah. But I have Caleb, Christina and Will in there too." I say and "Oh', is all she can say.

"Well I'll be going now. Talk you to later Lynn."

"See ya."

"In today's training session, you will learn how to throw knives." Garret says. Caleb felt my excitement rising up. "Hey calm down Tris. I know this is your thing. Try your best not to show off." He whispers to me. "So you're saying that I should suck today?" I say. "No. What I'm saying is, that don't brag. OK?" He tells me.

"Fine." I say.

**An: Sorry! Did you know I wrote this chapter in the hospital? Why you ask? Because my grandmother got admitted and I had to stay. So I asked my mom to bring me the laptop. Having no internet sucks. HAHAHA anyway, I'm so jam packed but, if I have time to write, even its just mere minutes, I'll definitely write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Hi Guys! I'm sorry for letting you wait. I just had my exams and It's finally summer vacation for me! But that doesn't mean that I'm not busy (the sad truth). I still have review classes for the college entrance exams in April, me and my friends are planning a photo shoot and a sleep over, It's holy week next week, and I'll be travelling to Indonesia and Singapore on May. I start school on June. So, bear with me. I'm really sorry. So, here's your chapter!**

CHAPTER 5:

"Fine." I said.

Garret told us to take one target each. He handed each of us four knives and three daggers. He teaches us the hand and foot positions when throwing and how to aim. I listened to learn more but Caleb told me I didn't have to since I'm already good at it. But who knows? I might be missing something.

Garret also mentioned something about controlling the direction of the knife, which I didn't know about. So, I listened to that. Fifteen minutes had past and he lets us on our own. I stand in front of the target which is at least thirteen feet away. I pick up a dagger and aim it at the bull's eye. I apply all the things Garret said and threw it. The dagger hits the center and Christina stares at me.

"What?" I said to her.

"How did you learn so fast?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"Not many students hit the center in one throw. Look at Dustin. He's been here since he was seven and until now he can't even manage to get the knife reach the target. Although he's amazing in hand-to-hand combat and sword wielding." Christina explains.

"I've thrown knives since I was a kid. My brother and I hid it from our parents. We never told them until they died." I told her.

"Oh, so you're a natural at this stuff. That's cool! I've never met anyone like that except Four." She points at Tobias who is throwing knives skillfully. He hits the center in every throw. "How long has he been here?" I asked her. "He's been here all his life. He grew up with me. His parents were well renowned agents. But they died when he was ten. My parents took him in since my parents and his parents were very close. He's like my brother. I'm sorry I talk too much." She realized. "It's okay. I appreciate it. It's nice to know the past." I told her. "HAHAHAHA. Okay, tell me about yourself."

I told her how my parents died when I was eight and how I got here in the institute. She was shocked when she knew who my parents were. Christina told me about my parents being the most successful agents the agency has ever had. She also told me things I never knew about them, like my parents, together with hers and Tobias' were a team.

"So, where are your parents?" I asked her.

"They're on a mission right now. As usual." She told me with a grim smile.

"Do you guys spend time as a family when they have free time?"

"Nope. They work, come back, sleep, then go to work again. It's the same routine every time."

"Aww that's sad. But I think there's a good reason behind this." I assure her.

"I hope so."

We talk and share jokes for at least three more minutes, until Garret told us to go back to work. I throw some more, then Eric walks in to check in on us. He walks over to my side, watch me throw and grins. "Impressive for a newbie. Where did you learn how to throw like that?" He asks me. "I learned on my own." I told him the truth. "Show off. That's expected from a kid with _deceased_ parents." He smirked.

What he said enraged me. So I threw the knife at the target way too hard and the knife sinks at the target way too deep. I walk over to the target to retrieve my knives until a knife lands just above my head. I turn around to see a boy with dark hair smirk at me. The boy looks familiar. Then I remembered Prom.

"Lookie here, looks like we have someone new to pick on." Peter said. I just glared at him and continued to get all my knives. I head back and he shoves me on the wall. "No one ignores me." He growls at me.

"What am I going to do? Fight back? That seems childish, even for you _Peter_." I smirked at him.

"Oh that's right, you're Tris from Prom. Nice seeing you again." He smirked again. "Don't change the subject." I sneer at him.

He tightens his grip and was about to punch me. I held up the knife to his throat. For one moment, I saw fear in his eyes. Then it disappeared. It was immediately replaced with amusement and he let me go. I smirked as I walked back to my station.

Christina, Will, Dustin and Caleb stares at me wide-eyed. "What?" I asked them. "That was awesome." Dustin said. "No one had the balls to do that to Peter, except you, Christina and Four." Will tells me. "You've met Peter?!" Christina exclaims. "Yeah, during Prom they assigned me to him as a Prom date. He's a flirt." I smirk. "Peter? A flirt? Not a new thing." Dustin told us. "Why what happened?" I asked him. "He flirted with Christina for a month but Christina just ignored him." Will said. "Yeah and he was annoying as hell!" Christina rolls her eyes.

Caleb has been staring at my hand the entire time. "What is it Cal?" I asked him. "Your hand…" He said. I glanced down at my hand and realized that I've been clutching the knife blade really hard, and now, my hand is bleeding like crazy. I looked at the floor and there's a mini pool of blood beneath me. I looked behind me and saw drops of blood leading towards me.

I suddenly feel woozy and I see black spots. "You okay Tris?" heard Christina say before I fade into darkness and feel my body collapse to the ground.

I opened my eyes and I instantly saw a white wall and the smell of antiseptic filled my nostrils. I sat up and saw Caleb, Dustin, Will on my left, then Christina , Tobias and Garret are on my right. "What happened?" I asked them. "You almost bled to death." Tobias said. "You had no idea you clutched your knife too much. Caleb told you, then you fainted." Garret explained. "Yeah you made a mess there." Tobias said. Christina slapped him on the arm. "What? It's true. I even had to clean it up." Tobias said.

"Sure thanks Toby, we now know how kind you are to clean her blood up." Christina said and Tobias scoffs. The doctor comes forward and checks my vital signs. "So, how are you? Do you feel anything painful?" he asks me. "Except, for the fact that my hand hurts and my head is throbbing, I'm okay." I told the doctor. He scribbles this down the clipboard. "Okay you can go home in a few hours. Just don't do much or fatigue will overcome you." With that, the doctor leaves.

Everyone left except for Caleb. The doctor told me to rest and told me that he will come back to tell me if I can already leave the ward. I slept for at least five hours and when I woke up, I'm surprised to find Tobias sitting beside me instead of Caleb.

**An: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! To be honest I don't know when I'm going to update again. **** Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: For those who haven't read 'The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones' yet, then I suggest you read it first or finish the book first before proceeding to this chapter. If you haven't and have no interest in reading it, then go ahead with this chapter. And for those who have read it, fangirl with me! :D**

CHAPTER 6:

"What are you doing here? Where's my brother?" I asked Tobias. "He went out to get food. Why, can't imagine losing you brother again?" That surprised me. "What? How did you know?" I asked him. "I have my ways of learning people's past lives." I just stared at him, trying to process what he just said, and my still-throbbing head, isn't helping. When I finally managed to get what he just said, "Well, now that you know, you can't use it against me, or you can't use it to tease me or whatever." I said. "Why? Am I hurting your feelings?" He said in a way that would annoy anyone, and lucky him, He annoyed me. So I chose to ignore him instead.

Just as Caleb came in, the doctor told me that I can go now. It's just that I can't train yet, but I can go to battle strategies class and other classes like that. Caleb escorts me out of the infirmary and he led me to the dorm without letting me out of his sight.

My brother and I are very close. We would fight almost every day about little things like what most siblings do, but ours is a bit more physical. And that is the reason why we have scars on our arms and knees. Mom used to isolate us both in one room and she won't let us out until we've made up. As we grew older, our quarrels lessened and our bond became stronger. I thought I lost him forever on the day my home was attacked, but during Prom, I was reunited with him. So far, it seems like he hasn't changed, but only time will tell if he changed or not. I just hope that he didn't as much as I would expect him to.

The moment I entered the dorm, Christina hugged me. She asked if I was okay, and I told her I was fine. I also told the others about my training. "Aww too bad. But instead of sitting on one corner, watching, why don't you teach Dustin how to _properly_ throw knives?" Christina suggested, emphasizing on the word, properly and while looking at Dustin. "Sure. I guess that wouldn't be a problem." I said. "Think before you say it!" Will shouts from the kitchen.

Later that day, Christina and I went to the library to borrow some books. She knew that I was a book worm by the time she entered my room and she told me that she's one too. She picked up two books. One was 'Wuthering Heights' by Emily Bronte, and the other was a really thick book called 'Remember Me' by Christopher Pike. "Tris, are these books nice?" She asked me. "Yeah. If you want to get shocked, then you'll love 'Remember Me'. But if want to dislike certain characters and learn to like them, then 'Wuthering Heights' is the book for you." I told her and she nods.

I got three books and her eyes widened when she saw them. "You know The Mortal Instruments?" She asked. "Yup! I haven't read it though." I told her. "Well, you should read it, ASAP! It's an awesome series!" Christina exclaims, which earned her a 'Shh' from a librarian. "I'll get started once we get back to the dorm." I said.

It's already one in the morning and I'm still reading 'City of Bones'. I started at around six at night and my only break was at dinner, then I got back to reading again. I'm already at the part of the book, where Jace and Clary have met in Valentine's lair. When Jace said that his father was still alive, I thought that Valentine kept Jace's father as a prisoner for seven years. But when Valentine appeared and called Jace 'Jonathan', I got shocked. I kept reading and when I finally knew what happened, I still couldn't get over the fact that Jace and Clary are siblings.

I finished the book at around 3am. I set my alarm to 6am and closed my eyes. Before I really slept, I kept thinking that It was impossible for Clary and Jace to be related since they kissed. When sleep finally got to me, I dreamt that I was a Shadowhunter and I was fighting demons with Tobias and after all the demons were killed, He kissed me. After that, we went to this fortuneteller and she told us that Tobias and I are siblings.

I jolted awake at the sound of my alarm clock. I sat up, rubbed my temples and was about to go back to sleep when I remembered I have Battle Strategies class today. I showered in the bathroom, put on some decent clothes for class, applied eyeliner and mascara, and pocketed my lip balm before going out of the room.

When I got out, Christina and Will were the only ones in the kitchen. "Good Morning Tris! How's the head?" Will greets. "It's not throbbing anymore." In told him. "That's good. You better eat up then." He hands me a plate of French toast and bacon. "Good Morning to you too Tris!" Christina said. "Good Morning Christina. Oh by the way, I already finished 'City of Bones' last night." I said. Her eyes widen in excitement. "So how was it? Do you like it?" She asked spontaneously.

"I loved it! I have a feeling that Jace and Clary aren't related though." I said.

"Just wait and see. You will be shocked." Christina grins at me.

"Fangirls." Will murmurs. "At least we're not brainiacs unlike you." Christina murmurs backs. "What was that?" Will said. "Oh nothing that concerns you." Christina replied. I couldn't help it but laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Christina asked. "You two are like an old couple." I said while chuckling. "EWWWW! Out of all the things you can think of!" Christina exclaims. I just laughed and glanced at Will, who is blushing. Wait a second, Will? Blushing? I have to find out later.

Christina eyes my clothes and frowned. "What?" I asked her. "You can't wear prints that don'tmatch." Christina said. "I think they match. Do they match, Will?" I turned to Will. "Hey, I'm a guy so for me, clothes look the same." He said. "Boys. They're not the most fashionable people. Anyway, come with me. Let us change your outfit." And with that, she drags me in to her room.

Christina opens her closet and pulls out shiny, leather-looking pants, a sequined silver top, and a pair of knee-high boots. She tells me to go in the bathroom and change. I get in the bathroom and took off the clothes I'm currently wearing and put on the ones Christina gave me. When I come out, the squeals ie en delight. "You can have those clothes. It's too small on me anyway." She said. "Thanks." I said. "No prob! Now, what to do with your face? Hmmm... Ohhhh! A smoky eye!" She exclaims.

"Isn't it too early for a smoky eye?"

"Oh yeah...you're right. How about eye liner on your water line?"

"I already have eye liner on."

"It's not fixed." Before I could say something, she drags me to her vanity table and removes the make up on my eyes. She told me to close my eyes and she applied liquid eye liner on my lash line. She tells me to open my eyes. She takes a small brush and dips it in black gel and tells me to look up. She brushed the eyeliner on my water line and I begin to feel ticklish and move. "Keep still!" She orders me. "It's ticklish!" I tell her. "Then bear with it! If yoi do this more often, you'll get used to it." She said before going back to my eyes. She completes my look with about three coats of mascara, blush and gave me a tube of red lip gloss. "Apply this after you brush your teeth later." Christina said. "Now, look at yourself."

I stand in front of the full sized mirror she had in her room and looked at my self. I look good. "Aren't you gonna do my hair since e you did all this?" I asked her. "Nope your hair is perfect." She said. Christina and I went out of her room and we see everyone plus Tobias. _Great. _"You really gave her a makeover?" Dustin asked. "Yup! Doesn't she look hot?" She said. "She does. Good Job!" Cal said. "She looks better than yesterday." Tobias said "Thank you, Caleb, Four. At least you two appreciate my work unlike those other knuckle heads over there." She points at Will and Dustin.

We were all chatting happily while eating when I noticed something weird. I've been catching Caleb and Tobias glaring at each other at times. I wonder why.


	7. Chapter 7

**An: I am very sorry for not updating for so long! Blame the dog for that because he broke my USB, which had all my chapters in, so I am terribly sorry. And I did say that I was travelling quite a lot this month. So please bear with that for a moment. Time isn't really my best friend now that college entrance exams is in two months and I have to study because that university is the only university that apparently has my course of interest. So yeah, enough rambling and here's your chapter:**

CHAPTER 7:

Once breakfast was over, we head over to training. Since I'm not allowed to train, I was just assigned to teach the seven year olds how to use a bow and arrow. I taught them how to aim the arrow by aligning your sight with the tip of the arrow then look straight ahead and adjust. Almost everyone was enthusiastic about the lesson, but one boy was just staring into space. "Okay kids, why don't you guys practice by the targets, and I'll be back in a moment and please don't play around." I said.

I walk towards the kid and sat beside him. "Beautiful scenery isn't it?" I said. He looked at me with his eyes all watery. "What's wrong?" I ask him. "I miss my parents." He said. I felt bad for the kid. "It's okay. I miss my parents too. They died a long time ago." I said. "Really? Mine too. Do you have any siblings?" He asked me. "I do, but we got separated for a long time." I say. "Mine died with my parents." He told me with a shaky voice Then he started to break down. I hugged him and told him everything is going to be alright. That the Institution will take care of him. "You think so?" He looked up at me. "Yes. They have been doing a good job at that. Just trust them okay?" I said, wiping off his tears. "Okay and thanks Miss."

"Oh please call me Tris and hanks for what?"

"For telling me those things. Now I know I'm not alone." He said.

"Well you're welcome. Now, do you want to learn how to use those?" I asked him. He nodded at me with eyes full of excitement. I showed him the correct position of the arms and feet. After at least ten minutes of instructing the boy, he was able to hit the bull's eye. "Have you done archery before?" I asked him. "Nope I just took your advice. Thanks Tris!" He said before skipping to the rest of the class.

It's lunch time and Christina motioned me to go to their table. Once I took my seat, she asked me, "Want to go to party tonight?" I thought about it because I rarely went to parties (Yes, even though I'm a part of Dauntless, I don't go to parties.), and I haven't been in one for so long. "Yeah. Where is it?" I asked. "In Zeke's apartment. His parties are usually fun." She said.

"Who's Zeke?" I asked her. "Oh he's one of the older kids who just throws amazing parties out of the blue." She said. "By amazing parties, do you mean like, a lot of booze?" I asked her. "Yes, and god, you sound like a Stiff." Christina exclaimed. "Didn't you come from Dauntless?" Will asked.

"Uhh yeah." I said.

"Then you should be a party girl."

"Hey! Not all people from Dauntless are party people. I'd rather stay home and relax any day." I exclaimed. "Well you're unusual. Anyway, go to the party it will be fun." Will said. Christina and I exchanged looks and look back at Will. "You're saying that Zeke's party is fun? Have you actually been in one? "Christina asked. "And you don't look like a party person." I said.

"Well I've been in one before and I honestly enjoyed that one particular party." He said. "And when was this party, may I ask?" Christina is now grinning. "Why do you need to know?" _Here we go again._

"Because I've been to every one of his parties and I never see you there." She said.

"Maybe you're just too drunk to see me." _Oooh, burn._

"I was only drunk in his parties, twice!"

"Really, because every time you come back from a party, you smell like beer." Now, that has got to hurt more than the first one.

"At least I know how to party and to have fun rather than just reading textbooks all day, which is in fact, boring as hell." She said. The look on Will's face when she said, 'boring as hell.' was just priceless. I kind of know that Will is going to strike back with more painful words so, "Hey quit it you guys. People are staring at you." I said.

"Stare all they want! I don't care!" Christina said. "Are we really going to have this now, I mean it's just a party and fine I'll go." I said. "Yes we are and really Tris? You ought to know better." Will said. "Hey you were the one who said that I should go!" I said. "Well I changed my perspective." He said firmly. "Are you serious guys, in the cafeteria?" Tobias said.

"Well, talk to them, they started it." I said while pointing at Christina and Will, who are at this point still pointing out insults at each other. "You better get used to them." Tobias said. "Are they always like this?" I asked him. "Yeah, but this isn't the best of that. Try to watch them fight on Monday mornings. Those are the best." He said with a half smile. "Hahaha I'll try if I wake up early enough." I chuckle.

"So, when did this love quarrel of theirs start?" He asked me. "Christina invited me to some party at Zeke's dorm then they started talking about how Christina always smells like beer, then how Will always read books. And there we go." I said. "Go to the party. It's going to be fun." He said before he stands up. He walks over at Christina and whispers something. She stiffens and nodded. She later on apologized to Will. I wonder what Tobias said.

"You're going to a party?" Caleb asked me with wide eyes. "Yeah. I mean It's been a while since I went to one. You should come with us." I said. "And who exactly is 'us'?"

"Christina and me. I don't know for Tobias but I think he's going too." I said. Once he heard the name 'Tobias', his face hardens. "Don't get close with him. He's dangerous." He said. "Why?" I asked him. "Don't ask and just follow. And no I'm busy tonight so, have fun but not too much fun." He said.

Christina drags me in her room once again and does my face. She puts on gold eye shadow on me and wings out the eye liner. After the makeup, she curls my hair and sprayed what seemed like a ton of hairspray. After she's done with my hair she said she will be back and went out of the room. When she came back, she's holding a black sparkly dress. "Where'd you get that?" I asked her. "It's from your closet. I didn't know you had such dresses. Here put it on." She hands me the dress. I go to the bathroom and got the dress on me. At first I didn't really feel comfortable in the dress since I rarely wear dresses and it's short. And besides, I don't remember owning the dress. I came out of the bathroom and went back in Christina's room. "Well?" She turned to me and squealed in delight.

"You look so good in that dress!" She rushes over to me to fix the back. "There. Okay just sit here and wait for me I'm almost done." She said. After what seems like hours Christina is finally ready. She chose a red dress that shows her cleavage and went for a smoky eye and a bold lip. "What's your shoe size?" She asked me. "I'm a size 8" I said. "Good. Here wear these." She hands me black stilettos. I put them on and tried to walk in them. It's a good thing Aunt Edith got me used to these kinds of shoes.

Christina knocks on Zeke's door and a boy about the same age as Tobias opens it. "Christina! Glad you can make it!." Christina smiles and the boy looks over to me. "And who is this chick with you?" He said, giving me a wink. "Be nice to her Zeke, she's new here. And by the way, Tris, this is Zeke." Christina said. "Nice to meet you Tris, and, welcome. The party is right this way." He ushers us inside and once we got in Christina automatically ditches me. "Okay, that was fast. Anyway, the snack table is over there and the drinks are over there." He points to his kitchen then, his left. "Enjoy the party!" and with that I have no one to talk to. _Great. _I grab a drink and took a couple of sips.

"Tris?! You look…" I turn around to see a boy with dark hair and is wearing jeans with a nice shirt. _"Tobias."_

**Okay how was that for you? Did I make it up to you? Hahaha I left you guys a cliffie. Okay, so to be honest, I don't know when I'll be updating again and second, please review **** Thanks to everyone for the patience. I know how pissed you all are with me. Sorry **


End file.
